A Pokemob Future
by John Dough
Summary: Can a young trainer from Pellet Town change the course of time and stop Team Sprocket? Please R&R!
1. The Call

NOTE: This story was originally written on June 12-13 to be released on June 14. But, due to setbacks and other projects, it had to be delayed.  
  
Chapter 1: The Call  
  
It was a warm summer night. School had just gotten out and I was relaxing in my Lay-C-Man recliner. Everything was going okay. No, that's not right! Everything was going GREAT! I had to do a lot of homework that year and was relieved to finally have a break. "No more pencils, no more books. No more teacher's dirty looks!" I sang. That was a poem I recited every summer since 2nd grade. Then I remembered a new one I just learned. "Spring has sprung, fall has fell. Three more months until we're." I was interrupted by a telephone call. "Hello?" I said as I picked up the phone. "Hello Louis!" An elderly voice exclaimed. "Who is this?" Outraged, the caller yelled, "Don't you recognize my voice? It's Professor Croak!" The light bulb flashed on in my head as I remembered my good friend. The Professor had given me my first Pokemon, a Squirtle. Professor Croak was the local Pokemon expert in Pellet town. He also made a lot of inventions. Not many of them were too successful though, they usually ended up either exploding or turning the person who tried using it into a giant slab of cheddar cheese. At least the cheese tasted good. "Hello Professor! How are you?" "Well, I'm good! I've got a new invention and I'd like you to test it!" My mind started racing as I tried to come up with a good excuse not to. Finally I got one. "I'm sorry, Professor! I can't, I have some Christmas shopping to do!" "But Louis, it's summer." The Professor said with a bit of skepticism in his voice. "You can never start too early, can you?" "I guess that you can't try out my time machine then." "A time machine? Really?" Even though I didn't trust the Professor's inventions one bit I couldn't resist the opportunity to time travel. "Count me in! I'll be over to your lab in a minute!" "Great! See you then!" When I heard the soft click of our connection being broken I put my phone back onto its receiver. With thoughts of going to the future floating around in my mind, I grabbed my Pokeballs and immediately ran to Croak's Laboratory. 


	2. Just Say Cheese!

Chapter 2: Just Say Cheese!  
  
My destination was a few blocks from my home - the trip only took a few minutes. Upon my arrival to the small white building Professor Croak greeted me at the door. "Welcome, Louis! The machine is right around the corner." He led me farther into the building to a big white room I'd never seen before. The walls were lined with shelves full of tools and electronic devices. In the middle of the room was a photo booth. The Professor nodded towards it and said, "This is the time machine!" He walked closer and pointed to the inside. "Let's jump in!" I did as he said and climbed onto the black bench. The booth was lit by a florescent light on the roof. Directly in front of where I was sitting was a glass panel shielding a giant camera. Below the panel was a board full of knobs and switches. Croak jumped in and sat next to me. He started pointing to the buttons on the board in front of us. "This one reclines the seat, this one turns on the radio, this one controls the air conditioning, this one combs your hair." He droned on and on like this for about an hour. "And this one sprays whipped cream into your mouth! Any questions?" He looked at me and waited for an answer. "Yes, all that other stuff is nice but how do I set the year I want to travel to?" Croak immediately pointed to a numeric keypad and said, "This will take care of that! Just key in the year and say the password!" Puzzled, I asked, "A password? What is it?" Croak frowned. "Well, I don't know why but everybody has been breaking it. People who get into this booth seem to figure it out on their first try. It's a very hard password to guess, too!" I looked at Croak and repeated my question, "What is the password?" Croak sighed. "The password is Cheese. I wish I knew why everybody can guess it so easily. Oh well. Now, if you'll step out I need to show you one important thing on the side of this great invention." I got out and walked next to where the Professor was standing. He pointed to a big purple button. "Press this and the machine will shrink to the size of a Pokeball." "Cool! That'll come in handy! Now it's time to try this thing out!" I jumped inside and punched in the year 80,000. Before I could say the password Croak interrupted me. "Now, there are a few more things I should tell you. Remember today's date, June 14, 2002. That way when you are done you can come back to the present. Also, do not push the bright red self-destruct button that is on the control board! If you do, the machine will blow up in only 2 minutes. That could get nasty. Anyways, have fun!" He backed away from the machine and I said only one word, "Cheese!" 


	3. Lotion And Litesabers

Chapter 3: Lotion And Litesabers  
  
The results were amazing! A glowing purple tunnel immediately surrounded me and I started shooting forward so fast I thought my face was going to fly off! Luckily, this lasted for only a minute. Everything abruptly stopped and the tunnel dissolved. Dizzy and confused I jumped out of the machine and looked around at my surroundings. I had landed on the roof of a skyscraper that was miles and miles above ground. It wasn't the only one, either! There were skyscrapers endlessly spread out in every direction. That's when I noticed the cars. These weren't normal cars - they could fly! Zooming back and forth through the sky at high speeds, they were piloted by aliens that all looked alike. These odd creatures were very green, had long ears that ended in a sharp point and were all very old looking. I was in awe; the future was a lot stranger than I thought it would be. My gawking was interrupted by one of the aliens. He tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around and saw that they were really short too! He said, "Help me, can you?" Puzzled by the strange way he talked I said, "Sure, why not?" The alien took a plastic bottle out of the tan robe he was wearing. He held it up for me to grab and in a very bossy manner he said, "Rub lotion on my back, you will!" Before I could answer another identical alien showed up and said the same thing. More aliens popped out of thin air and all started crowding around me. They all said, "Rub lotion on my back, you will!" I looked at them all and started to get a little nervous. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I must be going! Bye!" Before I could get back to the time machine the aliens started chanting a strange word. "Litesaber! Litesaber! Litesaber! LITESABER!" They all said in unison. Not wanting to find out what that meant I jumped over the little circle they had formed and ran to the machine. I hopped in and dialed the year 2012 into the keypad. "Cheese!" 


	4. The Pokemob

Chapter 4: The Pokemob  
  
I sped through the psychedelic purple tunnel at a very high speed and once again it abruptly stopped. As it dissolved for a second time I found myself in the middle of Pellet Town. But things were far different than 10 years earlier. Humans and Pokemon were fighting against each other. It was like a giant war! Except there weren't any guns, they were having a food fight! Every building was covered with mixed types of food. "Splat!" A giant piece of pizza splattered onto my face. "HEY! WHO DID THAT?" I hollered. My question was answered when a small Mankey started laughing at me. It picked up a ball of mashed potatoes and started to throw, but he was stopped by a hailstorm of carrot chunks. I turned around and saw that an older form of my best friend, Ashton Ketchup had thrown the life saving food. "Over here, Louis!" I ran to him and he said, "Follow me!" He led the way inside an abandoned building. We were safe from the flying appetizers, main courses and desserts. "What's going on, Ashton? Why are the Pokemon fighting humans?" Ashton looked down at the ground and let out a huge sigh. "Well, strange messages came on the radio one day. It told Pokemon that their trainers were evil and that they should form an organization and revolt. They actually listened! The person who sent the messages became their only leader. This new group is called 'The Pokemob'. Ever since that day they have been fighting the human race." "When did this all start?" Ashton looked at me with curiosity. "It happened on June 14th, 2002. Why?" "That's the day I originally came from in that time machine! I can prevent this from happening! I've got to go, Ashton! Thanks!" I yelled as I dashed out of the building. Dodging the food that was hurled at me I ran back to the handy machine and dialed in 2002. I said, "Cheese!" for what I hoped would be the last time. 


	5. Radio Tower Showdown

Chapter 5: Radio Tower Showdown  
  
The tunnel surrounded me and I accelerated forward. When the machine stopped I was back in Professor Croak's Laboratory. I jumped out and pushed the shrink button on the machine. Immediately it's size was a lot smaller. I picked the machine up and dropped it into my pocket. "Back so soon, Louis?" The Professor asked. "Yeah, I am. Where is the radio tower?" Professor Croak took a map out of his pocket and studied it for a minute. "It's right here in Pellet town! Just a few miles down the road outside." Not wanting to waste any time I ran outside and looked for something I could use to get there faster. The best thing I could find was a bike. I hopped on and sped to the tower at top speed. Since I had competed in many bike races it didn't take me very long at all. Only a few minutes later I arrived at the tower. The outside was crowded with workers. I went up to one of them to find out what was going on. "Excuse me! What's happening here?" The worker turned around. He had a look of panic and confusion on his face. "A man broke in and he farted! I mean, it was so long and smelly nobody could stay inside! Once everyone was out of the building he locked the back door! Now we can't get in!" "Did you try going in through the front door?" The worker started to look embarrassed. "Well, no we didn't. We never thought of that." I rolled my eyes and pushed through the crowd to the front door. I tried the knob and wasn't surprised to find that it was open. Knowing that I could already be too late I ran inside and climbed up the stairs as fast as I could. After 80 flights of stairs I reached the top. There was only one door. When I went through it I was in the control room. Only one person other than myself was in there. "Who are you?" I said to the man. He turned around and started laughing. The intruder was about average height. He wore a pair of blue sunglasses and was very bald. "I'm Zeovanni, the Team Sprocket leader!" Zeovanni looked down at the control panel in front of him and pointed one of the many buttons. "But as soon as I push this I'll be the leader of much more!" Looking around I noticed a giant radio to my right. I hurried over to it and turned it on to max volume. "OH LADY, LADY, I THOUGHT THAT YOU SHOULD KNOWWWWWWW. SOMETHING IS RIGHT HERE! KICK ME LADY ONE MORE TIME!" Brittnie Peers's new song blasted through the speakers. "Noooooooo! I hate this song!" Zeovanni yelled. He covered his ears and closed his eyes. Zeovanni was paying no attention to me anymore. Thinking fast, I grabbed the time machine from my pocket and returned it to the normal size and pushed Zeovanni inside. I set it to a very special year and pushed the self-destruct button. Then to finish it all off I said the magic word, "Cheese!" The machine and Zeovanni disappeared right before my eyes. Knowing that the threat was gone I casually started my journey home. 


	6. UH OH

Chapter 6: UH OH  
  
"Whoa! What's with this funky purple tunnel? And why am I traveling so fast?" The machine came to an abrupt stop and the tunnel disappeared. Not knowing about the imminent self-destruct, Zeovanni calmly stepped out and looked around at his new surroundings. "Hey! This is a high building! But it isn't the only one - they're everywhere!" Looking up, Zeovanni saw something that awed him even more. "WOW! Flying cars! I've always wanted one. I wonder how much it would cost?" Zeovanni was tapped on the shoulder by a short green alien. "Help me, can you?" It said. "What's wrong? I can probably help you." A group of aliens that looked just like the first one started to crowd around Zeovanni. The first alien held up a plastic bottle and said, "Rub lotion on our backs, you will!" Not wanting to touch the gross little thing, Zeovanni started to shake his head. This made them angry. They all started to chant. "Litesaber! Litesaber! Litesaber! LITESABER!" That's when the time machine blew up. Zeovanni looked over at it and realized that his only chance to escape had just been destroyed. All he could say was "Uh oh." 


	7. Ice Cream Showdown

Chapter 7: Ice Cream Showdown  
  
Another hard day of battling the Team Sprocket organization was over. To celebrate, I stopped at the Dairy King for some ice cream on my way home. It was very hot outside so the DK was busy. As I was making my way through the crowd, I bumped into a small Pikachu who was enjoying an Banana Split. It flipped through the air and landed on his head. The Pikachu looked up at me. "PI!" A few people looked over at it. "KA!!" Everyone in the restaurant was looking now. "CHU!!!" The whole DK exploded with screams as it quickly emptied. Only Pikachu and myself were left. "Uh oh, this is going to get nasty!" I reached down and pulled out a Pokeball. "Go Blastoise!" With a great roar, my star Pokemon came out. He looked around at where he was and saw the Ice Cream machines. "Blastoise! Blastoise!" "No Blastoise, now is not the time. Maybe after the battle." "PI-KA-CHU!" It was getting angrier. "Tackle, Blastoise!" Blastoise bent over and ran as fast as he could at the small Pokemon. He hit with so much force the Pikachu flew out the window. "Ouch! I hope you didn't kill him!" We both ran outside to where the Pikachu lay. It was very still, hardly breathing at all. "Blastoise?" He looked down at his target. "Check it out! See if it's going to live." Blastoise cautiously walked closer. He bent down and poked the Pikachu. Nothing, it didn't even move. "Blastoise?" He looked up at me as if I could do something. "PIKACHUUUUUUU!" It was a trick. The Pikachu used a very powerful Thunder attack and my Blastoise fell over. "Return, Blastoise!" He went back into his Pokeball. "Who should I send out next?" The Pikachu started to walk towards me. "PIKA!" "Ahh! Go Ditto!" Ditto flopped out of her Pokeball and squirmed next to Pikachu. "Ditto! Transform!" Ditto started flashing and morphed but instead of a Pikachu, it changed into a giant banana! "No! Not into a banana! Transform into a Pikachu!" "Ditto, Ditto!" It flashed again and morphed into an exact copy of the Pikachu. "That's better! Now, use a Thundershock!" Sparks started coming out of Pika-Ditto's cheeks as she warmed up for the attack. The real Pikachu tried to dodge but was way too slow. The attack hit and momentarily stunned it. When the Pikachu came out of his paralysis he did another Thundershock. It connected with Ditto and knocked her out. "Wow, return Ditto!" The Pikachu started walking towards me again. Not wanting to get hurt, I ran inside the Dairy King. The Pikachu followed suit and ran after me. "Pi!" I ducked for cover under the Ice Cream machines. "KA!" It walked closer. Looking around for some way to defend myself, I got an idea. "CHU!" Now it was right next to me. "Take that!" I threw a Sundae at it and stood up. The Ice Cream machine was quietly humming. Many hoses connected each of the ice cream flavors to a giant faucet. I turned the machine on and disconnected the Chocolate hose. Ice Cream started spraying out of it. "Pika?" I suddenly had a surge of confidence. With the hose in one hand, I charged right at the little critter. When I got close enough, I sprayed him until he was covered from head to toe with Ice Cream. "Go Sandslash!" My other star Pokemon came out and started licking some ice cream off the Pikachu. "Now's not the time, Sandslash! What is with you guys today? Stop licking and Slash the little guy!" Sandslash didn't hesitate. He followed my orders and Slashed the poor little Pikachu. It started walking dizzily around. "Finish it off with Fury Swipes!" Sandslash nodded and completed the job. The Pikachu finally fell to the ground and this time it wasn't an act. "GO POKEBALL!" It hit and the Pikachu flew inside. The Pokeball shook furiously but after a few seconds it stopped! "Yes! I HAVE A PIKACHU!" 


End file.
